deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mannish Boy
Mannish Boy is an infant Stand user and one of the many followers DIO send to kill the Joestar party. Despite being just a baby, Mannish Boy has shown to be as equally intelligent as an adult human being, possibly due to being a Stand user. Using his dream manipulation powers, Mannish Boy manipulated a woman of a local village where the Joestar party was passing through on their journey and about to go on a plane to go to next town. During the flight, Mannish Boy used his Stand Death 13 to attack Noriaki Kakyoin. Kakyoin's violent movements in his sleep in response to the attack ended up downing the plane. He eventually found a way to remember the dream by carving a message in his own arm with a knife while dreaming. Jean Pierre Polnareff knocked out Kakyoin because he was convinced that Kakyoin had gone crazy due to the stress he was under. However, he had been knocked out while he had Hierophant Green out which allowed Kakyoin to use his Stand inside the dream world to defeat Death Thirteen. It also meant Kakyoin could remember the dream upon awakening. After the Stand is defeated and taken control of by Kakyoin, he forced Mannish Boy to leave the other Stand users alone. After the encounter, Mannish Boy was left in a nearby city where his mother likely lived. Battle vs. Freddy Krueger (by Battlefan237) "Where the hell am I ?" Asked Freddy Krueger as he suddenly found himself in the middle of an amusement park, where all the facilities seemingly rotated on their own. The color of the sky was weird, flushed with green , cartoonish digital color that made everyone's mind go bizarre. Interestingly, there was nobody else except the distorted corpse of a dog placed in the center of a bench. The last thing the demon could remember was chasing down another groups of unfortunate teens on an endless street he created in their dreams. Those teens were screaming wildly with excruciating agony, which was in his favor. As he relished in their screams, something went wrong. There was a gigantic hole appearing on sky, which absorbed everything into it, including him and those teens. Then followed by a string of flashing memory pieces. Finally he unwillingly ended up in this creepy place. Freddy patted over his sweater to dust out some dirts as he stared around the whole park. "I'd better get the hell out of here...." His thoughts was interrupted by a loud-speaker propped out of the roof of the carousel. "Lali-ho ! " Shouted the voice behind the speaker in a playful and yet childish tune, followed by a series of laughters. Freddy's eyes glowed in murderous rage. With his arm stretched out like an octopus, he waved his claws menacingly. "Whoever behind that speaker ! I don't know how you checked in my world, but as soon as you're in, I'll never check you out, bitch !" He swung his claws into the carousel, breaking several ribs of the roof, sending the speaker flying into the sky. "Weak." Freddy teleported himself beside the flying speaker, getting it in hands in seconds. To his shock, a mist of dark gas popped out of the speaker as it was broke apart. Freddy discarded the speaker immediately and teleported back to the ground. He watched in surprise as a figure with a top hat and a white mask emerged from the mist. As the mist scattered, the figure became clearer and clearer. The final revelation presented the image of a carnival figure wearing a clown mask, armed with a ridiculously large Syche, wearing a black cloak covering every inches of his body with the giggling head as an exception. "Who the hell is this clown ? Jason ? No, he too stupid for this. Ash? I think he's still in another dimension." Thought Freddy, who had been puzzled by this figure out of no where. "Laliholaliholaliholaliholaliholaliho !" The clown reeled off a string of mocking sounds. Suddenly, it jumped up and went straight for the man in red sweater below. Freddy instantly teleported behind the dashing clown and struck its back with his claws, thrusting them into his cloak. However, not a single drop of blood let out. "Huh ?" The clown turned back and struck the weird-out demon on the shoulder with his Syche, chopping off one of his arms. "Aarrrrhhhhhhhhhhh !" Loudly roared the demon as he teleported himself away. "Hahahaha, you're now in a dream. And in dreams, you'll never be able to hurt my stand. " Laughed the clown. "I'm still in a dream. Then it means I can still control it." Freddy murmured as he glared at his broken arm," It takes time to have that back......Before growing it back, I'm too weak to fight that bitch face to face. " The Demon shapeshifted himself into one of those fake horses in the ruins of the carousel and watched the clown landing next to the ruins and trotting around. "Come out, where have you been ?" Teased the clown as it wandered down the main park avenue. "You don't come out by yourself, then I'll dig you out !" The clown gathered a few mists of fog around him, from which a few other clown figures with the same costume came into being. "Seek that man out !" The clones scattered around the park and began digging into ruins and bushes. One of the clones passed Freddy, who poked his claws out and sliced it into pieces. Two other clones noticed the crime and came to investigate, only to have Freddy summoned hellfire from the cracks on the ground , burning them into ashes in a blink. "There he is !" The clown ordered his fellow clones to attack Freddy, who sent all the benches, fake horses and other objects around to crash them down. "Hey, how come you can control these stuff ? I'm the user of Death 13, the only stand that is capable of controlling dreams in the whole world !" "Heh, bitch ! Then you know too little about this cruel and beatutiful world !" Chuckled Freddy as he lifted up the whole roof of the carousel and threw it straight to Death 13. Death 13 jumped up and dodged the attack, only to have Freddy teleported beside him, grabbing his pumpkins size head with his claws. "Welcome to my world, bitch !" Freddy was about to pierce those claws into its eyes when Death 13 suddenly melted into a mist and went off leash. "LALIHOHOHOHO!" Implausible voice came twikling around the park, as dozens of voice speakers were formed in the air, they jostled against each other, haranguing about their immortal status in a world of dream. " In dreams, you can never destroy me !" "I can't get you ? Then how about you come and get a hold of me, bitch !" Krueger kicked the door of one of those circus tents open and edged in. "You fool." Death 13 instantly took form beside the gate and followed in. As soon as the clown went into the tent, the door slammed shut. "Hey, what's the -? This is not my tent ?" Death 13 gazed around the place in confusion. He found himself in the living room of a typical double-floored house belonging to one of those middle-class American families with multiple children. Strangely indeed, the house seemed unoccupied with smudges and blood stains pinned on various sections of the wall. Every single piece of furniture was displayed in catastrophic fashion : The sofa was turned over, with its back scratched by animal claws, the table was smashed apart, the strappy wall paper had been brutally peeled off and torn into slices, the drape was in pieces and tossed aside the TV set, while the window had already been shattered, out of which were filled with dreadful darkness. Some animal barks surrounded the abandoned resident, making the atmosphere filled with sinister. Out of a sudden, a figure wearing a hockey mask with a machete in hand appeared outside the window, staring at death 13 with those hollow eyes behind. For the first time in its short life, the fearsome Death 13 was frightened. The figure disappeared seconds later, replaced by another apparition with peaky pale skin with pins stunning out of his face, holding a rubric cube in his dead hands. The third vision took the place of the previous very soon. This time it was a normal-looking Afircan American man in a coat, but further observation suggested one of the man 's hands had been replaced by a hook covered with shinning red liquid, while herds of bees were gushing out of his mouth. "Be my victim......" Muttered the vision in a slow paced, menacing tune. "What are these visions ?" Death 13 barely had time to deal with these inscrutable ghotly delusions created by Freddy when another delusion roared out of the alley, with a hammer in hand. This delusion was a man with twisted skin mask and chainsaw in the other hand , murmuring animal sounds as he swung the hammer against Death 13, who dodged back towards the TV set. "Ha, I thought I was not that good at impersonating those fellows." Freddy's voice came draining from every direction, as all the visions went into ashes. Horrified, Death 13 held up his Syche, with his back against the television set. "Don't you ever come closer ! Or I'll cut you apart with this !" He randomly swung the Syche across the air as if Freddy had been there. Little did he notice a pair of eyes popped out from the television top. Two cyborg arms silently stretched out from the TV, while the clown was still facing the sofa. Death 13's fear had made Krueger's arm regenerated.... "Welcome to prime time , bitch !" The arms grabbed Death 13's head in a fraction of a second, instantaneously piercing its claws into its eyes and forehead. "Crap..."Death 13 hardly had time to swear when he was dragged into the TV set, bathed in an oven of hellfire. Then the swear turned into mutters and screams, finally sinking into dead silence as blood cascaded down the TV set, coloring the cloak in rouge. "That was easy. " Freddy went back into his normal form after consuming another prey as he kicked the cloak into the 'TV oven'. "I'd better find my way back to Elm Street before this place melts down, Nancy's still waiting for me." Krueger smirked, dipping himself into the heart of another flame of hellfire and set off his journey back to Springwood. ...... Cairo, Egypt, six months later. "The Joestars are coming for me, but I'm not yet used to this new body. " Said a muscular man with a star mark on his naked back in strong British accent. "Don't worry, my lord. " Said an old woman with a wooden cane," I'll use my source to get a number of assassins and make sure they'll never step into Egypt alive. I've already contacted Devo, Gray Fly and Rubber Soul, they're all competent murderers......" "Not enough, never underestimate the Joestars. " Said the man. "My lord, I'm also planning on contacting another assassin, but he's a tough one to get. " "Is he also a stand user ?" "Not exactly, my lord. When you went to America to visit that priest, did you happen to hear of the rumors of a man known as the 'Springwood Slasher' ?" ...... Expert's Opinion Mannish Boy's stand Death 13 is extremely hard to be harmed due to its air body and maintains some nasty tricks, such as melting and clones manipulation. However, Freddy is way more unpredictable , creative and intelligent in dream simulations and scare tactics , as well as has actually put on fights against some tough opponents such as Ash and Jason, while Mannish Boy was beaten badly the first time it encountered some one that could fight back. In this way, as soon as Freddy gets a hold of its head, Mannish Boy's doomed. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Maia Naitou (by Leolab) Mannish Boy chortles and smiles, looking up at the stupid old man who is currently swaddling him in a blanket. The team of idiots hadn’t figured out who he was, though the red-haired one seems to have caught on. “All right, then,” the old man says, “Rest up, now.” The baby smiles and closes his eyes, figuring he might as well set up some tricks to make killing them entertaining. His consciousness slides fully into Death 13, and he surveys his carnival of nightmares. As he’s about to construct fake Stands, he feels someone else enter his world, someone who isn’t part of his targets. Death 13’s smile grows wider, anticipating a fun appetizer before the meal. It manipulates the dream to let him see who it is, spotting a young girl in a black dress, ribbons, and what appeared to be a cat’s tail. “Lali-ho!” the stand yells, “Or, perhaps, loli ho?” Chuckling at his own pun, and imagining the humiliation he would put her through, Mannish Boy sends his Stand after the intruder. It swings its scythe at her defenseless back, only to be stopped by a wall of vines. “My, that was mean,” the girl says, laughing lightly as she turns around, “Hmmm… I guess I can play with you. But only until onii-chan arrives.” Her mouth curves upwards, expression somewhere between a smile and baring he teeth, as she wraps the vines around the scythe, and gives it a sharp tug. Her inhuman strength takes Mannish Boy by surprise, and Death 13 finds itself thrown into the Ferris Wheel. The Stand extricates itself from the metal beams, completely unharmed. The girl bounds up, landing gracefully on floating platforms made of vines and flowers. Death 13 tries to unmake them, but they still hold fast. “What sort of Stand is that?” he asks, bewildered. “Ah, yes, I should introduce myself,” the girl says, curtsying with the disturbing grin plastered on her face, “I’m Maia Naitou.” “I don’t care who you are! LALI-HO!” Death 13 yells, swinging his scythe once again. Again, his attack is halted by the vines, but this time a tendril hits him in the face. Despite his expectations, however, the thorns don’t dig in. Whatever power she had wasn’t a Stand, so he was at least safe from harm. Confidence restored, he takes another swing at the interloper, who gracefully backflips over his scythe, landing on another mat of vines. The game of cat and mouse continues, with Death 13 taking increasingly frantic swings while Maia ducks, twirls, and leaps out of the way, occasionally halting an attack with her vines. As her counterattacks continue to slide off of Death 13’s face, the Stand finally gets fed up. “Do you not know? Only Stands can harm Stands! Give up already.” “Oh, are those the rules here?” she asks, giggling, “It’s been a while since there’s been such a strange dream.” “That’s. How. Things. Work,” Mannish Boy yells, punctuating each word with a swing. Maia evades them, as usual, leaping higher in the sky. The clouds around her suddenly form a pair of hands, however, and hold her still. “Now stay there and let me rip you apart.” “I’m reserved for onii-chan, I’m afraid,” Maia says, seemingly unconcerned, “Only he can put things inside me.” “Well, then. I’ll find and kill him, too! Lali-Ho!” Mannish boy says. Maia drops her grin for the first time, the bound girl glaring daggers at the Stand as it moves its scythe upwards, bisecting her from the waist up. When he looks back at his kill, however, he sees only a tattered dress and a cloud of rose petals. Maia, standing on another pad of vines. An enormous Venus Flytrap erupts from the ground and closes around Death 13, its gastric juices dissolving the carnival as if it were sugar. The Stand simply slices its way out, unconcerned with non-Stand attacks, to find itself in a tunnel of vines, a fleeing Maia in front of him. The Stand flies after her, exiting the tunnel through a doorway. Mannish Boy opens his eyes and sits up, rubbing his eyes as his cloth-of-gold bedsheets slide off his body, causing the two impossibly-proportioned women he was sandwiched between to groan and stir He had a feeling he was forgetting something important, but that was blown away when the door opened, revealing a chiseled blonde man with a triumphant grin. “Did you enjoy your reward?” Dio says, the smooth voice scooping any doubts out of his mind, “For one of your brilliance, I’ve got an additional boon in mind. You will be named my successor, and will rule when I get bored of it.” Mannish Boy chortles as his bedmates rouse themselves, moving to pull him back in. He would finally get what he deserved. “Disgusting.” The lilting voice ground everything to a stop, as Maia walks through the door, her inhuman grin back in place. The bed, women, and Dio all turn into masses of vines with spiky, sickly red flower buds for heads. The room was filled with similar vines, the flowers on each glowing in a variety of colors. Mannish Boy summons Death 13, having been somehow pulled into the dream himself, but both he and the stand are quickly wrapped and restrained in thorned vines. “You know,” the girl says, trailing her hand along the plants, “I was going to destroy your dream slowly. Drive you to despair, and leave you begging for it to end. You threatened to hurt onii-chan, after all. But I couldn’t watch any more of that farce,” she says, still smiling as she crushes a rose under her stilettos. Both baby and Stand struggle uselessly, their motions only digging thorns deeper and deeper into their skin. Mannish Boy freezes when he realizes that he has wounds were Death 13 was bound. “Instead, I’m going to crush you physically,” Maia continues, giggling and summoning up a tea set from nowhere, “If you plead well enough, I might make it faster.” Her grin grows wider as the vines creep up the faces of her victims, sealing their mouths She snaps her fingers, and the vines slowly but surely tighten, squeezing the life out of them as she squeezes the excess water out of the teabag. She savors the cup, and by the time she drained it, Mannish Boy and Death 13 were unrecognizable lumps of flesh and bone. Maia closes the door softly, before opening it again. She steps into the usual room, a pristine tea room filled with flowers and the smell of the forest. She snatches a pastry, and the plate refills itself. She perches on the couch, waiting for her brother and his friends. Expert's Opinion While Mannish Boy was more than capable of defeating Maia if he went for a quick kill, the baby's childishness drew the battle out. This let Maia get used to and change the logic of the dream, giving her more control, which gave her the win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:JJBA Warriors